Karaoke Night
by hamtaro123312
Summary: What happens when you get people drunk.Please R&R!. Story is now completed. Sequel coming soon. KisaxHiro AyamexShigurexHatori AkitoxMr.Birdy 195
1. Happy Hour

The Private Life of the Sohmas--Karaoke Night

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Baskets, sadly. I will when Barney exists and raps. Nor do I own any of the songs. If I did, you see me on T.V. and living in paradise. xD

* * *

"Oh, hello Tohru-kun!" Exclaims a hyperly active Shigure, waking from his so called "office." "Oh, good morning Shigure-san, what would you like for breakfast?" Says a happy Tohru._Why, _Shigure says in his head, _I want you for breakfast, rawr rawr!_ "I'd like yo---" Shigure says, being cut off by a half dead-half asleep Yuki barging into the room"Oh good morning, Yuki-kun!" Smiles Tohru. "Ahem. As I was saying, I'd like you...ummm...to get me..uhh...pancakes." Shigure stammers. Yuki barges in, half asleep mumbling "Good Morning."  
"Guess what day is it!" Sings Shigure, all of a sudden. "KARAOKE TUESDAY!" Cries out Shigure. "Umm..Shigure-san its Monday, and I'd like to go." Whispers Kisa at the door, accompanied by Momiji, Kagura, Hatori, Ayame, Akito (h123:maybe he's feeling better. Hehe powers of a author.) Hiro, and Haru. "They dragged me! Help Shigure!"Sobs a drunk Hatori. Haru prances over to Yuki, and hugs Yuki, not releasing his grip. Akito, somewhat wide awake, with the powers of coffee, sighs, "C'mon, I'll have to drive, because you all can't drive ( "Hey!" says Shigure indiginatly) so we'll go have karaoke night. On Hatori." "ALRIGHT! KARAOKE NIGHT! C'MON TOHRU! SIT NEXT TO ME!" Yells an excited Momiji. Kyo, coming back from the bathroom, says, "...uhh where are we going?" Kagura, seeing her future hubby, grabs Kyo, and strokes his hair in the car.

They soon arrive at Natasha's Karaoke Bar, after just about 5 hours, and order a big room, with just about 20 cd's, and enough food to last, oh, a couple of days. They stay just about...till the next day. Tohru, being excited decides to sing first with Momiji.Thier first song was "So What" By Ciara.

They say he do a little of this

He do a little of that

He's always in trouble, and I heard

He ain't nothing but a pimp

He got a lot of chicks

He's always in the club

And they say he think he's slick

He got a lot of chips

He's so messed up, I heard

He's been locked up Find Somebody else

He ain't nothing but a thug

So what

So what

So what

So what

And they say I'm a slut, I'm a hoe, I'm a freak

I got a different girl every day of the week

You too smart to

You'd be a dummy to believe

That stuff that you heard

That they say about me

They say I done this

They said I done that

But all of it's fiction none of it's facts

But you don't be hearing that about your love

You let it go in one ear and out the other

The he say, she say, they say, I heard

The beef ain't, we can't let it get on our nerves

She miserable, she just want you to be

Like her misery needs company

So don't listen to that vine of grapes there

Nothing but liars hating I bet

They wouldn't mind trading places

With you by my side in my Mercedes

They say he do a little of this

He do a little of that

He's always in trouble, and I heard

He ain't nothing but a pimp

He got a lot of chicks

He's always in the club

And they say he think he's slick

He got a lot of chips

He's so messed up, I heard

He's been locked up Find Somebody else

He ain't nothing but a thug

So what

So what

So what

So what

Mo' money mo' problems

Life of a legend

Haters throw salt like rice at a wedding

So what, that's your cousin

That don't mean nothing

Her like missing in a tight of affection

You get, you just blind to the facts

See the lies, just obvious drives for attention

You to the fine just supply your suspicious

But listen, say you love me

Gotta trust me

Why you stress this high school mess

Break up never, they just jealous

Drama for your mama, mean mug for your brother

I'm the author of the book nigga judge by the cover, yes

I-I been to jail, yes

I-I'm grinding for real and

I'm positive, they talking negative pimp

They hate to see you doing better then them, so

They say he do a little of this

He do a little of that

He's always in trouble, and I heard

He ain't nothing but a pimp

He got a lot of chicks

He's always in the club

And they say he think he's slick

He got a lot of chips

He's so messed up, I heard

He's been locked up Find Somebody else

He ain't nothing but a thug

So what

So what

So what

So what

Some people don't like it

'Cause you hang out in the streets

But you're my boyfriend

You've always been here for me

This love is serious

No matter what people think

I'm gon' be here for you

And I don't care what they say

Some people don't like it

'Cause you hang out in the streets

But you're my boyfriend

You've always been here for me

I like the thug in you

No matter what people think

I'm gon' be here for you

And I don't care what they say

He do a little of this

He do a little of that

He's always in trouble, and I heard

He ain't nothing but a pimp

He got a lot of chicks

He's always in the club

And they say he think he's slick

He got a lot of chips

He's so messed up, I heard

He's been locked up Find Somebody else

He ain't nothing but a thug

So what

So what

So what

So what

Momiji ends with a "super model" pose, ending with the grand prize--! A noogie from Kyo. "You little brat.." Kyo says gritting his teeth. Tohru squeals, "That was so much fun! I wonder what songs we'll listen to next! Giggle"Yuki, stands up, and taking the mike, starts to try to sing "For You I Will" by Teddy Geiger

Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all

Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet

As what I can't have

Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair

round your finger

Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you

What I feel about you.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

and cannon ball into the water

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

For you I will

For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter

From all of the clutter in my head

Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes

Like a water bed

Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways

a thousand times, no more camouflage

I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

And cannon ball into the water

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

For you I will

You always want what you can't have

But I've got to try

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

For you I will

For you I will

For you I will

For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall

And create a mood I would

Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah

That's what I'd do,

That's what I'd do

To get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

And cannon ball into the water

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

For you I will

You always want what you can't have

But I've got to try

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have

For you I will

For you I will

For you I will

For you I will

Kyo starts to boo, and Yuki, being the damn rat he is, throws the mike at Kyo, and tells him to rap. "Rap you stupid cat, or I will eat you with my sushi."(h123: Hehe I always say I will eat you xD)"Fine! I will! I'll sing better than you ever can! You'll be owned! Mhuahahahahaa!" Laughs Kyo. Everyone's eyes widen, because of the reason, that Kyo can't sing, and when he does, prepare your funeral.

* * *

A/N: Sorries xD Cliffy right here. Hehe Let's guess what Kyo will try to rap. 


	2. Kyo and Kureno kill!

Karaoke Night

Disclamer: I do not own Furuba. Wish I did though. D But I don't. Get ready for chapter 2.Sigh It's my birthday today, the day I'm starting and finishing this chapter! Determined eyes Don't own Barney either. Don't own any of the songs, either! Nor chapstick!

* * *

"Oh Kyo, my sexy hubby to be," Kagura murmured, with stars in her eyes. "You're going to rap! Is it going to be about me?" "Hell no! I'm not gonna rap about you!" Kyo growled angrily. "Woo! More booze, young lady!" Hatori yelled over to the male, who was dropping off some food. "Um, sir, I'm a man, and yes sir." Mumbled the waiter. "Okay whatever. Just get us some beer...or sake please." Replied Akito. "Okay." The waiter said, leaving the room, and returning with a 18 gallon plastic container, filled to the brim of sake. "Dude thanks. Here's a tip." Shigure says, slurring his words and handing the waiter 50 yen. "Wow, thanks." The waiter says, gleefully. He pranced out the doorway, leaving the odd group to listen to Kyo's drunk raps.

"YO YO YOOOOOOOOOO!" Hatori belts out, into an imaginary microphone. "Hatori san is my wifey!" Sings an obviously drunk Shigure. "Ew, you sick digusting homosexual men..." Haru says, sweatdropping. "Look who's talking, Mr. soon to be Yuki Sohma's gay boyfriend!" Akito says, protective of his beloved doctor and...er..._"friend."_ "God dammit Akito-chan! I'm gonna kill yoooouu!" Haru Black san growls angrily. "Oh shut your trap." Says a voice at the door. "Eek! Who's that?" Ayame squeals. "Woo! I'm the ghost of Barney!" Kurama says, at the door with a bar of chocolate. "Oh my, chocolate! I'll have that!" A prostitute says, passing by.(h123:The prostsitute works there, by the way.)

As she unwrapped the wrapper quickly, she complety stuffed the chocolate in her mouth, and fell to the ground, dead. "Oh my god Kurama san! What did you put in that?" Tohru said, eyes widening in seconds."Uh, well it's homemade. It has: dead rat tails, couple of rocks, stuff that was green in Akito-kun's room, cocoa powder, soy milk, and some yellow liquid in the toilet." Kurama replied, plopping onto the couch next to Haru. "Oh geez, you don't put rat tails, rocks, Akito's vomit, soy milk, and urine in chocolate, you idiot!" Yuki yells loudly, attracting the attention of a raven-haired girl and a blonde yankee. "Hey, Prince!" The blonde says, grinning. "Oh hello. Hello, Tohru." The dark-haired girl says, smiling slighty, only raising the edge of her lips. "Hi Uo chan! Hi Hana chan!" Exclaims Tohru, happy to see her best friends. Arisa walks over to Tohru, giving her a big bear hug, then dances over to Kureno. "Hey there, sexy stranger." Teases Arisa. "Hey, babe." Kureno says, smiling, and leaning over for a kiss. Unfortunatly, Arisa sits in his lap her back facing him, and he gets a mouthful of hair. "Eew, Kureno kun why are you eating Arisa-chan's hair?" Kagura says, unaware of anything.

"God dammit, can I freaking rap now?" Says an impatient Kyo. "Sure, ma'am." Hatori says, nodding off to sleep, only to be awaken to Kyo's horrible off-tune voice. This song is called "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix A Lot. (h123:Thanks for the suggestion, Damgd Roses and Hatori Sohma's wife!)

"Oh my god, Becky, look at her butt

It is so big

She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends

Who understands those rap guys

They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok?

I mean her butt

It's just so big

I can't believe it's so round

It's just out there

I mean, it's gross

Look, she's just so black

I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung

Wanna pull up front

Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh, baby I wanna get with ya

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But with that butt you got

Me so horny

Ooh, rub all of that smooth skin

You say you wanna get in my Benz

Well use me, use me cuz you ain't that average groupy

I've seen them dancin'

The hell with romancin'

She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette

I'm tired of magazines

saying flat butt's the only thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back, so

Fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah)

Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)

Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt

Baby got back

(LA face with Oakland booty)

I like'em round and big

And when I'm throwin' a gig

I just can't help myself

I'm actin like an animal

Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home

And ugh, double ugh, ugh

I ain't talkin' bout Playboy

Cuz silicone parts were made for toys

I wannem real thick and juicy

So find that juicy double

Mixalot's in trouble

Beggin' for a piece of that bubble

So I'm lookin' at rock videos

Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes

You can have them bimbos

I'll keep my women like Flo Jo

A word to the thick soul sistas

I wanna get with ya

I won't cus or hit ya

But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck

Til the break of dawn

Baby, I got it goin on

A lot of pimps won't like this song

Cuz them punks like to hit it and quit it

But I'd rather stay and play

Cuz I'm long and I'm strong

And I'm down to get the friction on

So ladies (yeah), ladies (yeah)

If you wanna role in my Mercedes (yeah)

Then turn around

Stick it out

Even white boys got to shout

Baby got back

(LA face with the Oakland booty)

Yeah baby

When it comes to females

Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection

36-24-36

Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend rolls a Honda

Playin' workout tapes by Fonda

But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda

My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon

You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt

Some brothers wanna play that hard role

and tell you that the butt need to go

So they toss it and leave it

And I pull up quick to retrieve it

So Cosmo says you're fat

Well I ain't down with that

Cuz your waist is small and your curves are kickin'

And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'

To the beanpole dames in the magazines

You ain't it Miss Thang

Give me a sista I can't resist her

Red beans and rice didn't miss her

Some knucklehead tried to diss

Cuz his girls were on my list

He had game but he chose to hit 'em

And pulled up quick to get with 'em

So ladies if the butt is round

And you wanna triple X throw down

Dial 1-900-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts

Baby got back"

A person running by, a bus boy, who picks up dirty dishes, suddenly fell over, with dishes crashing everywhere, the majority of dishes breaking and landing on him. "Ohh no, orange boy, you killed a bus boy! You evil idiot!" Uo says, standing up to clear the dishes off the poor guy and call for help. "Aww, Uo chan has gone softie on the dead guy and is helping him! How beautiful!" Shigure calls out suddenly. "...Oh my god. I killed a dude. With my singing. Oh my god. Am I that bad? I thought I was good." Kyo says, shocked of the event. "Uh, yes, and Kyo kun, you freakin' killed a woman!" Hatori shouts. "HE AIN'T NO WOMAN! MEN ARE MEN, WOMEN ARE WOMEN! WOMEN HAVE BOOBS, AND MEN HAVE PENISES!"Kyo says, not aware a 9 year old boy wandering around. "But Kyo kun, how can you tell fat guys who have man boobs from women?" Sobs an unhappy Hatori. "Uh, forget it." Kyo says, a vien throbbing in his head. "Well um, Kyo kun, why did you sing about a girl's big ass? Is mine not big enough? I'll keep eating so it'll be nice and big for your anaconda!" Kagura said, not knowing what he meant by anaconda. (h123:In this case, Kyo wants to work up on Tohru...I guess ) "Eew..." Momiji said, squinting his eyes. "Oh god..." Arisa cried out. "You're disgusting, Kagura chan."Shigure said, shaking his head. "I don't get it." Kagura said, cocking her head to the side.

"Okay, c'mon Kisa chan, let's sing a song together!" Hiro says, in a happy mood, being able to sing a song with her. Kisa giggled, and told Hiro, "Sure, okay. May I pick the song?" "Of course, my Cinderella." Hiro replied, planting a dry, chapped kiss on her cheek. Saki walked over the the couple, and handed Hiro a chapstick, who took it gratefully. As he applied it, Kisa chose a techno love song. "Hey Hiro kun, let's sing this song."Kisa said, handing him the CD. "Sure okay."Hiro said. "Aaw, a cute couple." Arisa said, gushing. "Not as cute as you are." Kureno says slyly. It took a while for Arisa to understand, and when she did, she gave him a full lip lock. This song is "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.

"I still hear your voice,

When you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch,

in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness,

But I dont know why,

Without you it's hard to survive

(chorus)

'Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling

And every time we kiss,

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch,

I feel the static,

And every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat slow

I can't let you go,

Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle,

Your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)

The good and the bad times,

We've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall..

(chorus)

'Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling

And every time we kiss,

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch,

I feel the static,

And every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat slow,

I can't let you go,

Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling

And every time we kiss,

I swear I can fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

Need you by my side."

Everyone clapped, because this song was adorable, catchy, and it was perfect how it melted into Hiro and Kisa. Hiro tucker Kisa's hair back behind her ear, lifted her chin, and gave her a better kiss, thanks to the powers of chapstick. "Hey Hatori san and Ayame kun! Let's song a song together!" Shigure said, turning to his two best friends. "Okay, dude." Hatori replied, his hangover finally over, and back to his sane self. "Alright." Ayame sang. As the trio sifted through the racks of CD's, the trio finally picked one for just enough for three people. Two parts for Ayame, the woman, and Paul Wall, Two for Shigure, Nelly and Ali, and Two for Hatori, Gipp, and J.D. (h123: The guy who sings the part about the epidemic.) But they all sang the chorus. This song is called "Grillz" by Nelly, featuring others. Hatori questioned, "Why, don't they have a grill in the kitchen of this place?" "Hatori san, a grill is of course, a barbcue item that is useful for grilling, and another type of grill is I think, an either, gold or silver item you put on your teeth to make them look gangsters." Saki answered. "How do you know that?" Momiji asked. "Because Megumi wanted one for his birthday." Saki replied. Everyone sweatdropped, and turned to the trio for thier rap.

"Rob the jewelry store and tell em make me a grill.

Add da whole top diamond and the bottom rows gold.

(Hatori)

Yo we bout to start a epidemic wit dis one

Ya'll know what dis is...So So Def

(Shigure)

Got 30 down at the bottom, 30 mo at the top

All invisible set wit little ice cube blocks

If I could call it a drink, call it a smile on da rocks

If I could call out a price, lets say I call out a lot

I got like platinum and white gold, traditional gold

I'm changin girllz errday, like Jay change clothes,

I might be grilled out nicely oh In my white tee oh,

Or on South Beach oh in my wife b.

V V and studded you can tell when they cut it

ya see my granmama hate it, but my lil mama love it

cuz when I...

(Ayame)

Open up ya mouth, ya grill gleamin say what

eyes stay low from da cheifin'

(Shigure)

I got a grill they call penny candy you know

what that means, it look like Now n Laters, gum drops, jelly beans

I wouldn't leave it for nothin only a crazy man would

so if you catch me in ya city, somewhere out in ya hood just say

(All)

Smile fo me daddy

What you lookin at

Let me see ya grill

Let me see my what

Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill

Rob da jewelry store and tell em make me a grill

Smile fo me daddy

What you lookin at

I want to see your grill

You wanna see my what

Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill

Had a whole top diamonds and da bottom rows gold

(Ayame)

What it do baby

Its da ice man paul wall

I got my mouth lookin somethin like a disco ball

I got da diamonds and da ice all hand set

I might cause a cold front if i take a deep breath

My teeth gleaming like im chewin on aluminum foil

Smilin showin off my diamonds sippin on some potin oil

I put my money where my mouth is and bought a grill

20 karats 30 stacks let em know im so fo real

My motivation is from 30 pointers V VS the furniture my mouth

piece simply symbolize success

I got da wrist wear and neck wear dats captivatin

But its my smile dats got these on-lookers spectatin

My mouth piece simply certified a total package

Open up my mouth and you see mo carrots than a salad

My teeth are mind blowin givin everybody chillz

Call me George foreman cuz im sellin everybody grillz

(All)

Smile fo me daddy

What you lookin at

Let me see ya grill

Let me see my what

Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill

Rob da jewelry store and tell em make me a grill

Smile fo me daddy

What you lookin at

I want to see your grill

You wanna see my what

Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill

Had a whole top diamonds and da bottom rows gold

(Hatori)

Gipp got dem yellows, got dem purples, got dem reds

Lights gon hit ya and make you woozie in ya head

You can catch me in my 2 short drop

Mouth got colors like a fruit loop box

(Shigure)

Dis what it do when da lou

Ice grill country grammar

Where da hustlas move bricks

and da gangsta's bang hamma's

Where i got em you can spot them

On da top in da bottom

Gotta bill in my mouth like im Hillary Rodham

(Hatori)

I ain't dissin no body but lets bring it to da lite

Yeah was da first wit my mouth bright white

Yeah deez hos can't focus cuz they eyesight blurry

Tippin on some 4's you can see my mouth jewely

(Shigure)

I got fo different sets its a fabolous thang

1 white, 1 yellow, like fabolous chain

and da otha set is same got my name in da mold

Had a whole top diamonds and da bottom rows gold

(All)

Smile fo me daddy

What you lookin at

Let me see ya grill

Let me see my what

Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill

Rob da jewelry store and tell em make me a grill

Smile fo me daddy

What you lookin at

I want to see your grill

You wanna see my what

Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill

Had a whole top diamonds and da bottom rows gold

Ayame

Boy how you get grill that way and

How much did you pay

Every time i see you

Tha first thing im gon say hey... "

(All)

Smile fo me daddy

What you lookin at

Let me see ya grill

Let me see my what

Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill

Rob da jewelry store and tell em make me a grill

Smile fo me daddy

What you lookin at

I want to see your grill

You wanna see my what

Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill

Had a whole top diamonds and da bottom rows gold "

"Nice one, dudes." Akito says, pleased that this song was not as horrible as Kyo's rapping. Everyone showered them three with compliments, as they usually did to everyone else's song choices. "Oh, Kureno kun, let's sing a song together!" Arisa said, really giddy. "Ok, Arisa san." Kureno said, walking over the the rack of CD's cases with Arisa. "Ooh! I like this song, I heard this on the radio before!" Arisa told Kureno happily. "Alright then!" Kureno agreed, then trotting over to the microphone stand. Arisa put the CD in the karaoke machine, and as words started to show up, Arisa starting singing. This song is called "Do It To It" by Cherish, feauturing Sean Paul.

(Arisa)

Ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay

Step out the Caddy Deville

It's on a base of steel

Them boys checkin us out

Know when we dress to kill

Struttin in the club, it's dark

But still got my shades on

I hear the Dj mixin Youngbloodz

To that Whisper Song

We from the city that make it Okay to

To make clubbin' a year-round holiday

So if you feelin right, grab the Kryptonite

If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight

(Both)

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my ladies pop yo backs wit it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my fellas tip yo hats wit it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

(Arisa)

No need to ask where I'm from

You already know

I represent the A from my head to my toes

Step on the dance floor

Watch and learn cuz here I go

I throw my hands up

And work my body to the floor

We from the city that make it

Okay to make clubbin' a year-round holiday

So if you feelin right, grab the Kryptonite

If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight

(Both)

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my ladies pop yo backs wit it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my fellas tip yo hats with it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

(Kureno)

Wassup cu-cuz (wassup cu-cuz)

Wassup up fo-folk (wats up fo-folk)

I lean I rock (I lean rock)

I drink I smoke (I drink I smoke)

Might snap my fingers (might snap my fingers)

Might clap my hands (might clap my hands)

Don't get it twisted pimpin, this a hood dance (hood dance)

Throw up ya hood man (man)

Roll up some good man (man)

They hatin' cuz they cant do it do it do it man (man)

I'm ridin good man (man)

And grip the wood man (man)

I'm in tha club 10 grand in a rubber band (band)

Damn right I'm crunk (I'm crunk)

Damn right I'm clean (I'm clean)

They got that rock (that rock)

They got that lean (that lean)

We make a pool palace (palace)

I make ya shoulder lean (shoulder lean)

And I'm fa sho wit, yah'mean

(Both)

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my ladies pop yo backs wit it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my fellas tip yo hats with it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

(Arisa)

Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay

"Wow, isn't that such a good song?" Exclaimed Tohru and Saki. "Yes!" Everyone cheered, complimenting and teasing the two. Arisa went red in the face, and Kureno laughed, seeing the reaction of Arisa to her friends' compliments. Saki, a bit flustered of a thought to sing how she feels, volunteered to sing next. "Oh my, Hana chan! You're going to sing! I bet you're going to be wonderful!" Tohru commented. "Yes, yes!" Everyone agreed, except for Kyo, who was still sulking from killing a bus boy. "Alright then, here I go." Saki said, breathing to calm herself. While Saki was doing breathing exercises, Yuki guzzled down a gallon from their 18 gallon container of sake, he walked around dizzly, and fell onto his plate of fried chicken. However, the fried chicken was still warm, causing him to jump up, screaming, "God dammit! Water! Water! Someone water!" Shigure leap over to Yuki, and poured his glass of sake onto Yuki's hair, which caused it to drip onto his face. "Thanks. Mm, sake." Sighed Yuki.

* * *

Hehehe! I wonder what Hanajima Saki will sing next! I started, and finished this chapter today, my birthday! 8.7.06.Thanks to Damgd Roses for the suggestion of Yuki getting drunk. I re read the reviews, and realized what you guys were talking about! Thanks to Hatori Sohma's wife and Damagd Roses for the suggestion of "Baby Got Back"! I got really surprised of the lyrics, and was shocked that this was the song I heard in a movie, and I never knew the title! Now I do. Man, I finished this story in one day! I guess violent things,romantic stuff, and comedy flow to my mine easily I never have trouble with writer's block, dude, I just like to look around to get some inspiration. Yay me! I started at 5:50 PM, to 8:54 PM. Amazing with what you can do with water, and three hours. A 24 KB folder! By the way, instead of Kureno, some names might say Kurama, because that's what I thought his name was at first.

R&R,

hamtaro123312


	3. Strange Sensations

Karaoke Night

Hey everyone! It's hamtaro123312 again. Once again, I do not own any of the songs, or Furuba! It'd be cool if I did. A note to the reviews:

Hatori Sohma's wife, ARE YOU PHYSIC? SERIOUSLY, YOU READ MY MIND! Creepy! Hehehe. I reassure you the Mabudchi Trio were drunk, except for Hatori. That was scary... On with the story!

* * *

"Yuki kun! are you alright?" Tohru said. "Oh, my flower, why don't you have a drink? C'mon, Saki, Uo, Kureno, Kagura and Momiji! Have a glass of sake!" Shigure told them, reassuring that it's alright to. As the bunch had a drank, Saki walked over to the racks, and found an Evanescence CD. As she read the lyrics, she realized the song was much appealing, but then again, she was drunk.

"Heyy, Kyo, why don't you come over here and we can have a talk, eh?" Kagura said, staggering over to Kyo, who finally settled down on the couch after a murder. "No way...dude more sake over here!" Kyo mumbled, then falling out of his seat and onto this ground, face first. "Woooaahh, Kagura, get a chance to grind up on him while you can!" Kureno called. "Oh Kureno, why don't you grind up on me?" Momiji yelled. Everyone got incredibly wide eyed, and Kureno replied, "Ew, no I wanna grind up on this chick." Pointing at Arisa. Arisa blushed beet red. Saki took a deep breath, and opened her mouth. This song is called "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating life

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me"

As the song faded, Saki's face had the strangest sensation, to smile. Yuki and Kyo gasped at the sight, and Arisa and Tohru went up to hug Saki. Who was grinning. Shigure and Ayame lazed around, stopping now and then to have some food. "Akito san, would you like to go next?" Kisa whispered, only to be glomped by Hiro. As the two cuddled together, sipping sake, Akito rose from his seat with a small martini glass of wine, to the stacks of unused CD's. He found one that was childish and required two people, so he asked Kagura to help him out. Kagura agreed, and giggled at the lyrics. The song is called "Bop To The Top." By the High School Musical soundtrack. (h123:I'm watching the movie right now, hehe!)

Mucho gusto

Hay que fabulosa

Ay ay ay

Ariba

Quieres bailar

Mirame

I believe in dreamin'

Shootin' for the stars

Baby to be number one

You've got to raise the bar

Kickin' and a scratchin'

Grindin' out my best

Anything it takes

To climb the ladder of success

Work our tails off every day

Gotta bump the competition

Blow them all away

Caliente

Suave

Yeah we're gonna

Bop, bop, bop

Bop to the top

Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

Jump and hop hop 'til we drop

And start again

Zip zap zop

Pop like a mop

Scoot around the corner

Move it to the groove

'Til the music stops

Do the bop bop, bop to the top

Don't ever stop

Bop to the top

Gimmie, gimmie

Shimmy shimmy

Shake some booty and turn around

Flash a smile in their direction

Show some muscle

Do the hustle

Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop

Bop to the top

Wipe away your inhibitions

Stump, stump, stump do the rump

And strut your stuff

Bop, bop, bop

Straight to the top

Going for the glory

We'll keep stepping up

And we just won't stop (stop)

'Til we reach the top

Bop to the top''

* * *

Hehehe. I got this done in not much time. Can't wait for next chapter. I know it's short.

Read and Review,

hamtaro123312


	4. Fun killing birds

Karaoke Night

I'm so sorry! It's been a couple of days since I have written anything! my reasons are: 1. Mom likes to drag me to work. 2. I don't mind, except for the fact I can't bring my laptop, and I hate writing something, then haing to type it like I'm in my Language Arts class again. 3. I like hanging out with my friend who works there, Betty. 4. We like going to WaWa and buying junk food and getting fat. 5. I get paid sometimes for stupid stuff I do. 6. When I get home, I shower, turn on the computer beforehand, get out of shower, check for reviews. So I'm really sorry! Although some people don't update for days, weeks, **MONTHS, _YEARS!_** I'm not that kinda person! I like to update, and panic alot when I don't...even though I'm still new to this site, I have a passion...writing _wierd_ fanfics...violent and dirty stuff. On with the story...by the way! Sometimes I have to read my stories from the last chapters to remember where I left off. **_I DO NOT OWN FURUBA! BUT I DO OWN: _**a little notepad for ideas...and these characters. Kokahu: Inpsired by shopping one day on 8.9.06 at a Korean supermarket...saw that name on a bag of rice and thought: _I need that name for a prostitute/waitress!_ And I own: Kikelsi, Kokahu's sister, a janitor and is incredibly stupid and fat. Name inspired by a character in High School Musical ( Do not own. ) and a song from it has been sung by Kagura and Akito. The Ki part, is partly cut off by my Mom's buisness name. Sorry for the long boring stuff! On with the story! (Dramatic Eyes) Don't own songs! R&R,

hamtaro123312

* * *

As everyone stared at Kagura and Akito...Akito let out a cough, meaning to clap...or he'd put them in his special room. Yes...that scary room where no one dares to go...**Akito's room! **_Bwahahaha!_ Akito thought. "Oops, sorry people, not my room, I meant the REALLY special room." Akito said. "Where?" Shigure said, wide awake from the energetic song. "Next to the old moldy bathroom, where Mr. Birdy #193 died." Akito sniffled. Yes, he has killed that many parakeets. "Oh, here is Mr. Birdy #194!" Akito squealed, holding his arm on for the bird to perch on.

"Yes, you're a pretty bird. I'll let you on for a secret...I like singing." Akito whispered. "But therefore, I cannot trust you, because you were staring at Shigure with those loveable eyes! So, die!" Hissed angry Akito, squishing the bird. The bird gave out a last cry, before dying in Akito's hand...again. "...Oh jeez, Akito, I don't wanna run around getting another Egyptian bird for you!" Hatori whined. As Hatori sobbed and cried in Ayame's and Shigure's arms, they drank another gallon of sake, leaving to be absent minded and idiot-like, a beautiful woman in a skimpy lace dress passed by. Shigure said, "Hey baby...why dontcha come over here and sit on my lap and we can talk about the first thing that pops up." Shigure said, using a really lame pick-up line. "Dude, she's mine. Hey, I'm a doctor. Why dontcha live with me and we can get _funky._" Hatori said, raising his eyeborws up and down. "No! No! No! You wanna come with me because I own a cosplay store and I can get you some smokin' duds." Ayame said, smirking. "Uhh, do I know you guys?" The woman asked. "I work here as a part time waitress, also as a prostitue. My name is Kokahu." The woman said, introducing herself. "Hello Kokahu! My name is Tohru Honda!" Tohru said, butt-kissing the woman. "Sorry, I only take straight people." Kokahu replied, smiling. "Sweet! I'm single, hot, have my own fan club who are trying to kill Tohru-chan and I'm straight!" Yuki declared.

"May I have your liscence, school ID, and confirmation of birth before giving you bang-bang-bang?" The prostitute said, manipulating the men with words. "What's that?" Shigure asked. "It means I'm gonna freak you, or kill you." Kokahu said, happily she was being paid for words like this. "Oh Kokahu-chan, stop it! You're a discrace to the family, giving oral sex to a couple of 12-year olds!" A woman wearing a janitor's uniform said, outside of the door. "Oh Kikelsi, shut your stupid,ugly-ass mouth and leave me alone with these handsome, paying men." Kokahu sneered. Kikelsi pulled out a 44. gun, and shot Kokahu. Kokahu, with her last breath, said "Bitch." And died from the bullet in her 36DD breast. (h123: Made that up, I'm not good with bra sizes.) "Well now that she's dead, you guys can bang her if you want." Kikelsi said, throwing her long chocolate brown hair aside. "Ooh la la!" Ayame said, happy out of greediness and being horny. Well what guy wouldn't? "Ooh la la is zee way of zee french!" Shigure sang. (h123:thanks Whytelilac.)

"Well, hello you beautiful young ladies. Wanna go get a drink?" Kikelsi said, scooching over towards Tohru and Kisa. "Hey you horny lesbian, get away from those two!" Kyo and Hiro yelled at the same time. Looking at each other, they stepped over to Kikelsi, only to be flattened unconcious by Kikelsi's large body. "Ugghh..." Was all Kyo managed to say. Grinning, Kikelsi walked over to Kagura and Arisa. "Hey, beautiful." What what she was able to say, because she recieved pains in her head, causing her to fall to the ground. "Die, bitch. Leave my friends alone." Saki said, sending poison waves to get her. Kikelsi keeled over and died. In her honor of being the fattest lesbian in the world, Saki buried her under the T.V. "Ah, there we go. The T.V. isn't as crooked anymore." Yuki said, smiling for the use of a fat person.

"H-h-hello everyone!" Ritsu stammered at the door. Kyo, now awake, rose up and said, "You retard, where were you earlier?" "**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SUCH AN INCOVIENECE! I SHOULD KILL MYSELF! I'M SO STUPID! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**" Sobbed Ritsu. Shigure stood up drunk but still sane, oddly, and poked Ritsu in the side. Ritsu fell to the ground for a mere second, and sat next to Tohru. Haru stoof up and tapped the microphone. "Testing, bitches and bastards. Testing, testing. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAKE IS UUBER YUMMY! WOOOOOO! Did you hear that?" The audience, shocked, nodded. "Alrighty, here is my song." This is a song from the show "Spongebob Squarepants."

"F is for **FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN!**

U is for **URANIUM...BOMBS!**

N ia for **NO SURIIIIIVVVVOOOOORSS----**"

Ritsu cut him off."Haru-kun! That's too mean! This is how it goes:

F is for _friends who do stuff together._

U if for _ukelele._

N is for no noooooggggiiiiieesss.

Down in the deep blue sea.

La la la la la la la la la la,

la la la la laaa la.

La la la la la la la la la la la laa

la la la la la laaa."

Grinning, Kyo said, "N is for something else you idiot. Sadly, we are all drunk, including our author, but not from alcoholic drunks, so we cannot remember. Sorry for the inconvienece." "**_We are so sorrrryyy! Soorrrrryyy Sorrrrryyy! Sooorrrrrr----_**" Ritsu cried. "Ritsu-chan, shut up. Don't apoligize for our dumbass author. After all, she forgot it." Hiro said, finally waking up. "Oh god everyone! It's 5:00 AM! We should put this stuff in containers and have them to-go!" Tohru said, looking at her watch and pointing to the mound of food left. "Okay. We can give some of the food to the people who work at the Sohma estate. Oh look, Mr. Birdy # 195! Hi Mr. Birdy!" Akito said, squealing like Momiji would at times when he gets candy. "Ooh! Candy!" Momiji squealed. "Alright idiots out there! Put this stuff in containers to-go and our sake too!" Shigure yelled to the waiter and waitress outside of the door. "Yes sir." They replied, going to back to get stuff. Ayame, being the greedy idiot he is, went over to steal some CD's. Some, as in all of them and replaced all of the CD's in the CD cases with advertisement to his cosplay store. "Yes!" Ayame and Shigure said, holding their thumbs out, winking at each other. _Those idiots..._ Everyone thought.

* * *

Not the end yet! I'm going to continue this...two more chapters! I'm sorry...there's only very little you can do for a day in anime land.

R&R please!

hamtaro123312


	5. Let's go now, mmkkkayy?

Karaoke Night

Don't own Furuba. (Grunts.)

R&R, hamtaaro123312

-------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, get in the god damn car." Shigure said, climbing into the passenger seat. Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Momiji and Kisa loaded themselves in the seats behind him. Hatori walked over to the driver's side, and started the car. Akito, Haru, Kureno, Yuki and Kyo sat in the last row in the back, leaving Hiro and Ritsu with no seats. Ritsu decided he would sit on the floor, and Hiro said, "I'll just have Kisa sit on my lap."

Hatori drove to the Sohma estate, to be attacked by a woman dressed in black with flowing raven hair. "Hatsuharu..." The woman said, opening the door. "WTF!" Kyo screamed. "Oh hello Rin." Shigure said, almost drifting to sleep. "Hey." Was all Rin said, before pulling Haru out and dragging him to her room. "Uhh, okay..." Hatori said, looking at the two people.

Akito jumped out of the car, and Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu, Momiji, and Kureno followed suit, and left to their houses. Hatori whistled, signaling them that he was leaving. "Well that was fun, shouldn't we do something like that soon?" Tohru said, sleepy, but still awake. "Yes, we should. Maybe we should hold a party instead, I think the food gave me food poisoning." Saki said. "(Sigh) Let's do that next week. I have enough hangovers for a week." Arisa mumbled. "Yeah! Hatori let's throw a party sometime next week!" Shigure said gleefully. "What ever." Was all Hatori said, before pulling up at Arisa's home. "Thanks for the ride." Arisa said, stumbling to her front yard.

Everyone was silent on the ride to Saki's house. As Hatori dropped her off, Tohru fell asleep in her seat. Hatori arrvied at Shigure's home. He could see a rampaging woman by his door...looked like she was commiting suicide. _Hm, wonder who that could be._ He though. "Tohru...Tohru, we're back home, let's go." Yuki said, gently pushing her arm. "Ehh? Oh, I'm sorry! I fell asleep." Tohru said, walking out of the car.

As they walked to the door, Shigure was immediatly attack by someone. "Eeek! A molester!" Tohru cried, before running behind Yuki and Kyo. "SHIGURE-SENSEI!" The woman screamed at Shigure. She was uncontrollably sobbing and screaming at Shigure. "Oh, heh, heh...Mit-chan..." Shigure said sweatdropping. "YOU DIDN'T WRITE YOUR PAPERS AGAIN? I'M GOING TO GET FIRED! WHY DID I HAVE SUCH A BAD JOB!--" Mit-chan yelled. "Uh...I-I did w-write i-i-it..." Shigure stammered. "--I'M GOING TO LOSE MY JOB! THEN I'LL BE ON OF THOSE SAD WOMAN ROAMING THE STREETS AS A PROSTITUE! WHAT IF I GET CAUGHT? THEN I'LL GO TO JAIL, I BET THEY DON'T SERVE FOOD THERE OMG!--" Mit-chan said, over reacting. "..." Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru said. "THEY SERVE FOOD THERE. I DID WRITE THE STORY!" Shigure said, pissed. He threw the packet at her and went immediatly to sleep. Yuki followed suit, and Kyo went to shower. Tohru did a bit of house cleaning before falling asleep on the couch.

Kyo, stepping out of the shower, noticed Tohru asleep. The light was being stupid and wouldn't turn on, so he search for a light and a candle. He grabbed on and immediately lit it, to see a plastic card on it, saying : "You are the love of my life, let's go to a hotel." "ARGH! IT'S A CANDLE WITH WORDS OF SEX ON IT! ARGH ARGH ARGH! GROSS!" He fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I lied. There aren't two chapters, this is the last. The sequel will be written later! See you later!

TTFN,

hamtaro123312


End file.
